Lady Grey
Lady (Real name being Charlotte Marie Grey, hex #333333) is a thirty-something year old woman who comes from old money. We're talking filthy stinking rich, a combination of oil money and blood money. She doesn't currently have a job, because secretly she's really terrified she'll fail miserably at whatever she tries. So she just lives off her family's fortune. Speaking of her family, she's disowned the lot of them after her father died. She still has the mob ties her family did, and she'll likely never be rid of those, but, c'est la vie. Because of those ties, she knows proper knife fight techniques, and how to fire a pistol - neither of which she would actually use. That's simply not ladylike. She smokes, drinks, and knows how to fence, sing, dance, play piano and violin. She's a party in a nice 5'8" package. Somewhat involved with Cilon Ollans. Background Charlotte Marie Grey was born to Richard and Elizabeth Grey around a year after they were married. Growing up, her father was not around often, having to spend most of his time in Colourcity to help take care of mob business/politics. When he was around, though, he and Charlotte were never parted. He taught her everything he knew about singing, dancing, and playing the tro intruments she knows, and they often went away from the house, just the two of them, to spend time together. Her relationship with Elizabeth was much more strained. Nothing Charlotte ever did was good enough for Elizabeth - she could always do 'better'. When Charlotte was freshly coming into her body in her teenage years, Elizabeth would pick at her clothes as if Charlotte was unhealthily gaining weight. This developed into an eating disorder that she finally overcame by throwing all of her free time and attention into learning how to fence for her private school's fencing team. Charlotte attended college for a business degree. Her father fell ill a little over a month before she graduated, and passed away just a week before. She attended the reading of her father's will, where her mother had been left only enough of the family fortune to get her through life comfortable - the rest was left to Lady. She moved out, officially decided to go by Lady (which had stemmed from her father calling her 'Little Lady' throughout childhood) made her own way in New York for a while - before eventually, she moved to Colourcity. She hasn't looked back once. Personality Lady personifies class (Or she would if her mun wasn't a total spaz). She's cool, calm, collected, and always has a ready reply. She's everyone's dream houseguest because she asks permission before doing anything in someone else's house. She's well behaved, but a bit of a flirt, and is really not interested in monogamy unless she's really attached to the man she's dating. She'll cut off REALLY successful relationships because she has a paralyzing fear of commitment and the expectation of having children, thanks to the damage her mother has wrought upon her, mentally. She's very sex-positive and rolls her eyes if anyone tries to shame her for that. That being said, she's a bit of a mama bear to her younger friends, and lord help anyone who hurts any of them, because Lady will cut you. She can be extremely spiteful and wrathful when wronged. She is totally comfortable with her body, and often lounges around her large apartment in various states of undress. Category:Shades Category:Female